A Conucorpia of Disturbing Concepts
by Reader4077
Summary: Inspired by "A Stitch in Time" Kim Possible has been dead for the last 20 years. Or has she...?


_A/N_

_This story was inspired by "A Stitch in Time", the Kim Possible movie. If you haven't seen it, this will still make sense, but just an FYI. I did steal some stuff from it. :) _

"AAAAAaaaaa…" Kim Possible's scream echoed off the surrounding mountains as she fell.

"NO! KP!" Ron rushed to the edge of the cliff, looking desperately for any sign of his best friend since preschool. "Kim…" He whispered, unable to believe that she was gone. Behind him, Shego was getting away, but he really didn't care. His life was falling apart. He didn't know how he was going to live without Kim. She was his whole world. "Kim…" he whispered one final time, the tears beginning to fall.

_20 years later…_

"Ok, listen up people! Today's the day! Today's the day we take down the Supreme One!" Ron Stoppable stood surrounded by the rest of the people who made up the Resistance, including Wade Load, the Tweebs and Monique among many others who had continued to fight against Shego in Kim's name. Things had gotten really bad in the last 20 years without Kim. Without her to stop Shego, Shego had taken over the world, and warped it to her twisted will. Dr Drakken along with Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan now were working for Shego. With them as her side kicks, Shego ruled the world with an iron fist. But today was the day that that was going to change. Shego was going down!

It had _not_ gone well. Their plan had been doomed from the start, and now Ron, Wade, the Tweebs, and Monique stood in chains facing Shego, guarded by Dr Drakken, Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan.

"Well, well." Shego said. "Wasn't this fun. Too bad little Kimmie wasn't around to save you…" Ron snarled and jerked against his chains.

"Awww… Did I hurt the buffoon's feelings?" Ron bristled, but Shego just laughed. "Take them away." she finally said dismissively with a wave of her hand. "Destroy them." Dr Drakken started to lead them away, but suddenly something strange happened. Right above Shego, this large bluish, glowing circle appeared.

"What the….?" Shego started, but she was interrupted.

"…aaaahhhhhhhh!" from the circle, there came a scream, then there was a figure falling out through it and headed directly for Shego.

"Whoa!" Shego exclaimed as she dove out of the way, but it wasn't necessary. The falling figure had pulled out something that looked _very_ familiar and shot a grappling hook that wrapped itself around a ceiling beam. The figure landed gracefully and immediately went into a defensive position.

"Kim?" Ron barely breathed the question, not daring to believe it, and not wanting to break the spell.

"Ron?" It was unmistakably Kim Possible's voice. "What is going on?" At the sight of Ron, Kim had risen out of her fighting stance, and was now looking around her, very confused. The looks she was getting back were just as confused. Even Shego was bewildered. This was impossible! Kimberly Ann Possible had died 20 years ago on a mountain top in Switzerland! How was she here now? Finally, Shego broke the bewildered silence.

"Get her!" She ordered Drakken.

"You're going to have Drakken fight me? Seriously? That's a kinda pathetic defense." Kim was skeptical.

"You'll see." Shego assured her. Kim turned to face Drakken, not quite believing this, but then her eyes just about bulged out of her sockets when she saw the extremely buff Dr D.

"What happened to _you_?" She asked, completely bewildered.

"Diet and exercise."

"And some genetic manipulation." Shego added, a smug look on her face. Her smile only increased as Drakken attacked and Kim was forced to jump aside. They continued to trade blows as Shego sat back in her chair.

"Fighting. You know, its fun to watch." However, as the fight continued, Shego began to get impatient. "Ugh. Just finish her off already!" she finally exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" Drakken yelled. "She…won't hold…still!" Kim who had realized she couldn't take Drakken head-on because of his superior strength, was utilizing her superior speed, easily dodging all of Drakken's blows, hoping to tire him out. Shego sighed.

"If you want something done, you had to do it yourself!"Shego's hands glowed with their green fire, and she jumped down from her throne to join the battle. But Kim was much quicker and 20 years younger than Shego and her advantage quickly became apparent. In just a few moments, Kim had defeated Shego.

"Ok, Ok!" Shego said when Kim had knocked her to the floor for the 20th time. "You win!" Kim smiled as she tossed the hair out of her face as she stood over Shego.

"Alright KP!" Ron cheered. Kim looked over at him and smiled. She tied up Shego, Drakken, Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan then released all of her friends.

"Hey Kim." Ron said, then he pulled her into a tight hug that immediately turned into a massive group hug.

"But I still don't understand." Wade said. "You died 20 years ago on that mountain in Switzerland. How on Earth did you get here?" Kim shrugged.

"I don't know. It was weird. One minute I was falling to my death, then this weird glowing circle thing appeared below me, then next thing I knew, I was here, about to collide with Shego."

"Somehow, you must have traveled through time!" Ron said.

"But how? Wade?" Kim turned to her long time source of information.

"I haven't ever heard of any time transportation device…" he said, "but I don't know how else it could have happened." Kim nodded.

"So…Now what? Is there any way for me to get back to my right time? Maybe prevent any of this from happening?" Wade and the others looked at each other, uncertain. But then, another glowing circle appeared behind Kim and they all turned to face it. Out of it stepped a mysterious figure whose face was hidden by a mask, and under the hood of the cape they had draped around themselves.

"Congratulations Kim Possible. You have stopped the Supreme One. We knew you could."

"Whose we?" Kim demanded to know.

"Who we are is not important. What is important now is to return you to your correct place in the time and to repair the damages that have been done to the time continuum. None of this will ever have happened. Come." The figure held out his hand. "It is time." Kim looked at the others again, then drawing a deep breath, stepped forward beside the mysterious figure. The figure gestured for her to go ahead. Kim looked over her shoulder one last time, then stepped forward into the glowing portal. The figure nodded to Ron, then stepped into the Portal behind Kim, and they vanished.

_20 years ago..._

On a mountain top in Switzerland, a glowing time portal appeared. Kim Possible stepped out, followed by the mysterious stranger. Kim shivered as she looked around her.

"KP!" Ron's voice echoed off the surrounding mountains. Kim looked around, and finally located the source as coming from above the ledge on which they stood.

"You're back where you belong." The stranger told her, moving to leave. "All is as it was. And Miss Possible?"

"Yes?"

"In the future, I'd be more careful on mountains." With those final words the stranger bid her farewell, then disappeared back through the portal, which also promptly vanished. Kim watched them go, then smiled to herself and began to climb back up the mountain where Ron was waiting for her, and where she had some villains to bust.

_A/N_

_I hope you like it! I wasn't too happy with this one, so *please* leave me a review and let me know what you think! _


End file.
